


Boldly going further

by trekkietracks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gen, I'm A Doctor Not A, Multi, Next-Gen, SPACE the Final Frontier, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks
Summary: 200 years after the original crew of the enterprise , some familiar faces and names crop up in Starfleet academy .





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello ! this is my second fanfic on here ( after my first one died oops ) yes it's gonna be cringy and cute but tbh I'm iNNoCEnT

Jane eagerly awaited news from her PADD , hopefully anytime now , she'd hear the soft ding and read the letter for approval in Starfleet's Academy . But she'd been waiting like this for almost three days now , full of hope and expectation that maybe , just maybe she might be accepted . 

She dejectedly looked at her silent PADD and in a bout of frustration , she flung it across her room , it hit her room wall with a loud 'thud' . 

" Sorry ! " She sighed , hoping her neighbours could hear her apology , the neighbors were easily irritable and the eighteen year old human girl was hardly in a mood to speak with others , let alone argue.   
She'd been on earth her whole life , been living in a small nuclear family in an apartment in London since her birth in 2380 , sheltered from the dangers , and excitement from the world of outer space . Of course she knew about the science , but science had been progressing really slowly during the past century , almost nothing had changed , every planet , every nation in the federation was working on the same level , and they'd all ended up here , not willing to go further than the federation territory , not willing to mix with further cultures . 

But with the coming turn of the century , scientists had theories on further deep space travel, everyone was getting prepared for a new look on space . She was jittery even thinking about it , just the thought of seeing new worlds and new civilisations , from a close up view , from breathing the air of a world light years away … but she wasn't there yet —

Wanting to join Starfleet was one thing , getting accepted was another , but convincing her family was never an option , they wanted her to live a normal life on earth , not explore anything , not discover anywhere , just stay on earth and do whatever any 'normal person' would do . They were still in denial that humans had made contact with other planets , and always inferiorized them and their natives. 

And so , one night , on her eighteenth birthday, wrapped up her things and just left , the hologram was there , so was a copy of the letter she'd sent to Starfleet . And that's how she ended up in 228 Nelson's avenue , living in a small apartment , with her small job of a waitress and her birthday money from previous years , to support her. 

And then she heard it , she finally heard what she was waiting for , the ding , the sound of two wine glasses clinking , the sound of excitement and celebration . She rushed to her PADD and picked it up, the letter was there, an acceptance letter into Starfleet academy's test , held on the standard date of : 22nd of March , 2398 , stardate 3018.76 .   
She held her breath , what had she been accepted for ? Astronomy ? Bio-mechanics ? Or maybe she'd shown some interest in command in her application ? She scrolled down , and then saw her division and position that she'd been invited to try out for …   
" Division : Medical and science , Position : Ship's Doctor . " 

" wh-hat ? " She choked to herself , she didn't want to have that sort of responsibility on she hands , she'd be what … fourth in command ? definitely left with enough emotional stress that'd probably knock her out on the first day . 

She still couldn't help but tearing up, it wasn't her preferred position , but it was still Starfleet and her hands lingered over her parents contact on her PADD , thinking of typing a lovingly thoughtful letter , but then decided in just forwarding the email to her parents , and hoping they'd feel proud of her . 

She put her PADD down , on her bedside table and closed her raw eyes , almost thankful that they were being closed , and breathed a sigh of relief, in less than a month, she'd be doing the test, and hoping she'd pass, she'd get in easy peasy, unless there was no hindrance. 

_____________________________________   
_____________________________________

The clerk read the name on the application letter three times over , just to make sure that he was believing his own eyes , he sent it to his superior, not knowing where to put her .   
He knew that name , that name had rang through the halls of fame for decades , that name was credited for being the most important, most accepting of all Starfleet personnel, that name was credited for being the original one, the one who shaped space travel until now, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the name again , in some amatur teen's application form . 

The form travelled higher and higher until it reached the society of upperclassmen in the academy , they too were shocked , and pleased at who they saw . Some amatur teen with a name that changed history , some teen who didn't even know what she was doing .  
But worst of all was where the letter ended up. Maybe it was chance, or maybe just a cruel twist of fate, but the letter travelled up to Sh'gn T'gai Spock, an admirably decorated and extremely old Scientific Captain. And when he read the name, he teared up, oh how he missed that name being said, with a soft voice and pursed lips. And when he read the position she'd asked for, he started crying again, Vulcan's do not show emotions, but this...this...was something else . He wiped away his tears, nobody could be called Captain Kirk again , and with much dismay, he wrote her name off as Chief Medical Officer, even is she didn't want to do, the galaxy wasn't ready for another J.T.Kirk .


	2. chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an engineer who'd rather study medicine , of course he would why wouldn't he ?

He was some trashy engineer , he'd studied engineering for two years, but still hadn't liked it. Don't get me wrong here , Robert loved science, he loved understanding the works of everything, the decks of a ship . He was sure could fix anything with some hypospray and resilience , but sitting still ? Something he could never do. 

After pacing around his room in an existential crisis , he plopped himself on his bunk in the academy, staring at a picture of his family on his PADD. Dead , every single one of them , killed in some heroic action on a dying starship, nobody wanted their son to become a redshirt, expendable and almost certainly dead, and his parents would've warned him against his decisions, but they had died in heroic action in his early years. He'd been taken in by his aunt, who didn't really care what he did, as long as he didn't die, and who only raised an eyebrow when he told her he'd got into the academy.

With the coming turn of the century, he'd be on a starship, he be an engineer, or perhaps in communications, but he'd be in space , the final frontier . He'd be somewhere where people didn't call him by his father's name ,   
Somewhere he wasn't remembered by his mother's legacy , somewhere where he wasn't just a shadow of the McCoy family . 

For some stupid reason , he'd been streamed into engineering, he'd have more luck trying himself out in medicine, but he was too scared, scared to take the risks of failing,l the five year course in the academy, scared of not even getting in… 

He swept back his hair and tapped his fingers on his PADD impatiently, thinking about his first day in the academy, a twenty two year old being forced to start from the bottom, all over again, in a hasty attempt to hinder him somehow . And sometimes he thought maybe he'd just become a space pirate like Harry Mudd, glide through space like his childhood hero . But that wasn't going to happen , his first day at the academy was as rubbish as his first day of school, him being laughed at for his ancient southern drawl, his interest in medicine and his peculiar sass . 

He gulped , and put his PADD down beside him , and lay down on his bunk , it was getting late , the twilight was quickly fading and classes started at the break of dawn tomorrow morning, and he wanted to start well and early for his classes tomorrow , he wasn’t interested in any engineering , but nothing was better than anything . Robert McCoy was getting on a starship , engineering or not .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖 Hi ! it's me trekkietracks ! yes I'm updating this , my chapters are trash but thanks for all the hits and the kudos !!! i hope i can get another chapter in sooner than later ! 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our Vulcan musician and logical failure for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself 
> 
> please i wrote this at like three am lmao pity me , I'm stressing too much about homework
> 
> yes please leave nice comments && kudos they make my day uwu ♥️
> 
> PART ONE , Because my vulcanian boi is getting a two parted ❤️❤️
> 
> ( lmao cause my hands hurt I'm sorry )

Taus Vaukkyt Spirk   
( YES IM CALLING HIM THAT SCREW YOU )  
( SCREW Y'ALL )  
( LOOK IT'S FIVE DAMN LETTERS AND IT STARTS WITH A S AND ENDS WITH A K LOOK IT'S DESTINY BITCHES )

stared down at his letter from the Vulcan Science academy… 

he'd been turned down .

His face was flushing harder and harder and he walked faster to his house, his brown eyes, like dark chocolate pools, glinting in the bright sunlight. He was on Earth, living with his mother, V'lik, the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. She'd been a decorated student in the academy, with mounds of honours, and his human father, Andrew, a writer and part time viola player. 

What was he to say to his parents? His father would be fine with it, but wasn't he with everything? Spending his days, locked up in his room thinking up ideas constantly but never writing them down. Or on the other hand staying out until late nights of singing and dancing in concerts in the halls of Rome, playing for a wide and captive audience, Andrew Miller would never care too much about anything, he'd always see the bright side.

But his mother...Spirk gulped as he thought of what would happen if he told her that he'd failed her. He could envision her disappointed face as he walked back home, his dirty blonde hair slowly swaying in the wind. 

He was a funny one, Spirk, his mother was of human and Vulcan decent, her closest Vulcan relations were the Sh'gn T'gai clan, Spirk was the grand-nephew of Spock, the legendary commander and scientist. He was also notably the least liked nephew of Spock, which meant that chagrin was no foreign emotion to him. He'd inherited his father's dirty blonde, fast glowing locks, but his mother made him cut them to honour Surak...in a trashy bowl cut.

If he squeezed his eyes, and remembered, then he could go past the emotional barrier, and remember how he was ridiculed in school, although the federation was accepting, and Vulcans generally humanoid; Austin, Texas wasn't the most accepting of places, especially for Vulcan customs.  
The kids , they grabbed his hand and ruffled his hair, but he couldn't cry, he had nobody to hold onto, nobody's strong arms he could sob into.

His father would tell him to 'get over' it, of course he wouldn't understand, humans, however had they try, are a very apathetic species. They murdered and massacred millions in all four world wars, they are always the ones who willingly fight ( and die ) in any war. Other federation members sometimes compare them to the Klingons and romulans, all three with the same hunger for violence, the same thirst for war and the same noble regard for martyrdom.

His mother, would have been terribly disappointed in his pain, she'd never understand how hard it was to feel something. Feelings were temporary, they always were, they were like drugs, sometimes you were happy, other times you were beyond sad, of course you could control them, moderate them, oh but they were so good

Spirk reached his house's front porch, his hands shaking, and rung the doorbell. His heart was beating too irregularly and he felt faint on his feet. He felt an emotion, something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt scared, and he didn't like this. To his relief, his father opened the door, his green eyes wide like lakes—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw ya girl's back and now she wrote some tiny piece for spocko next gen
> 
> part two's prolly out tomorrow


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan reject part TWO !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I had to leave y'all on some boring cliffhanger because homework ! yes I'm dead , also we've got so many kuodos !! thank youuu !
> 
> ( Sorry for so many grammar errors in the previous chapter im sorry i suck at spelling :') )
> 
> of course im shamelessly listening to riptide whilst writing this :')

previously on ; boldy going further :

To his relief, his father opened the door, his green eyes wide like lakes…

now..

Spirk could hear his heart slowing, his breathing steadying and he looked down at his father, Andrew was slightly above average for a human man, V'lik was shorter than average for a Vulcan woman, so they were roughly the same height, but Spirk was roughly as tall as an average, fully matured vulcan male, nearly seven feet, and he always felt so awkward looking down at his father. Especially in moments like these.

" What happened?" His father asked again, taking his hand, Although Vulcans did not like that, humans did, but at this point Spirk felt the hand rather comforting rather than hurtful. Spirk blinked away his tears, and wiped his face, "nothing…" he tried to quickly brush it off, but his father wasn't having any, " what. happened." His father repeated, commanding and annoyed,  
"I...I…" the words were stuck in Spirk's throat but they couldn't come out.   
"You… you what … ?" His father asked, his voice now soft,   
"I didn't get in—" he shamefully hung his head, his voice cracking, on the verge of slipping into a low wail. His head was pounding and his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t feel them anymore. His father stood next to him, helplessly, humans couldn't help Vulcans when they started crying.

“It’s okay…” he started, “It’s okay if you didn’t get in” his father said, in his low voice, his British accent, soothing and understanding. His father had a charming manner, he could easily make something horrible sound appealing, but this time it didn’t work, Spirk knew that his mistake was unforgivable. 

“Hey, kiddo?” He asked again, now slightly cheerier, "y'know what..?" 

"What?" Spirk sniffled back, although it was rather intelligible. 

"I mean, Vulcan's a little overrated isn't it?" His father smirked, even if he was getting older, his eyes still held that youthful charm.

"What dya mean…?" Spirk choked back, he had a slight idea on where his father was to go, but he knew that his father could make anything sound like a shining diamond.

"I mean… I guess, since uhm, well since, I guess, the federation is thinking of expanding to the other half of the galaxy…" 

"And…?" Spirk breathed.

"And, perhaps you could try out for Starfleet academy? It's enrolling now, perhaps you could try?"

"A Vulcan reject? And father you know that I cannot lie, Vulcans cannot physically lie—" Spirk started, but his father cut him off.

"We don't need to tell them that—" his father gave him a small grin, everything was going to be fine, completely fine.


End file.
